


Forests with You

by crypticcodesinblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticcodesinblue/pseuds/crypticcodesinblue
Summary: At the age of eleven, Hinata Shoyo went missing in a forest after going on a walk. He hasn't been heard from in 7 years and the search stopped, eventually closing the case.After an argument with both his parents, Kageyama Tobio runs into the forest blinded by anger. Moments after realizing he's lost and off trail, he meets an orange haired boy. After receiving help from him, Kageyama starts to not want to leave the forest anymore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 6





	Forests with You

For•est  
noun  
a large area covered chiefly with trees and undergrowth.  
“a pine forest”

That is what a forest meant for most people. A bunch of tall trees grouped together on a plot of land. Hinata Shoyo, however, was not a normal person. He didn’t just like visiting the wilderness itself, he was stuck in it. He had been calling the woods his home ever since he was eleven, the day he left his family unvoluntary to go live in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t know if people were looking for him or he was just forgotten, all he knew was that he had no way out.  
Walking around the forest for years made it clear enough. He didn’t remember how to speak Japanese or how to act like a normal human being. Hinata spent 7 years hunting, chasing, and learning about this place. He practiced hunting for small animals and fishing in shallow streams, educating himself plants, and wrestling animals for food. Hinata knew the forest like he knew the back of his hand, he traced around trees and streams more than he could remember. He memorized pathways, learned how to start fires and how to put them out, and even made some animal companions.  
Wolves only attack when they feel threatened or hungry. Fern can be used for food or medicine. Hinata’s memorized what poison ivy, poison oak, and poison sumac look like all in the first week. And if that didn’t prove it to anyone, Hinata can climb trees like a monkey. He can navigate the forest like Tarzan. At this point, Disney would be jealous.  
When a first year by the name of Tobio Kageyama finds him after running away, what will he do?  



End file.
